The Draconic Demon Within(Reupload from cosmicdragonwizardaccounts)
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: Now faced with the reality of who he is, Natsu must come to terms with the emerging, darker instincts of his new demonic identity— all while navigating through his ever-growing, intense feelings for a certain particular celestialwizard(Semi Au). Nalu/Endlu. April 6th 2020: Chapter 4 now up for your reading pleasure!
1. Prolouge: Monster

**The Draconic Demon Within**

* * *

 **Originally for Nalu Lovefest 2017 (on my previous celestialgeekmage account)**

 **Genres: Drama/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship/Family New Adult Fanfiction**

 **Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Dreams**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu ( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. X Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)**

 **Summary** : _Now faced with the reality of who he is truly is, the son of Igneel must learn to come to terms with the emerging,darker instincts of his new demonic identity- all while navigating through his ever-growing, intense feelings for a particular celestial wizard._

* * *

 **Prologue: Monster**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's me (aka the former cosmicdragonwizard/dragon-shield-maiden/star-crossed-dragon) back again this time with a prologue and first chapter of the Draconic Demon Within, a Nalu/ENDLu fic originally from my old twishadowhunter/teamedwardjace2 accounts 9and then for nalulovefest 2017 on my previous celestial geek mage) which is in the process of being revised with new chapters on the way. To ensure that both are easily, the prologue and chapter will be in one post with appropriate divider markers; though will be broken up separately on fanfiction-. Chapter 1 was also originally supposed to be longer, but is now being divided up in order for the revision process to be easier. Anyways, without further ado, here's the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: You know I unfortunately don't own Fairytail which belongs to the most Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _Italics: Flashbacks_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 _ **Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket): A/N: (Author's Notes**_ )

* * *

" _I_ _feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster "_

 **(Skillet: Monster)**

* * *

Agony, the most excruciating of its kind he ever experienced as if his skull was being cracked open compressed and split in two all at once- racked the dragonslayer's frame. A strange pressure where hands were instinctively clamped over what felt like protrusions-in the time with the sensation of appendages of sorts-, was starting to mount in the back of his head, when the pain manifested itself in a strangled roar; the sound unfamiliar and distorted to his own ears. The visceral onslaught he was experiencing was relentless, the unimaginable pain a shock to his system-like being stabbed with several points at once. The fire wizard knew of course, that on an instinctual level, that none of this was actually happening, that the agony overloading his pain receptors would soon die down- unlike the strange surge of magical coursing through his veins.

Still, it felt as if all his nerves were being stretched to their limits, every taut muscle, every cell burning on fire as if being roasted over an open pit , until the pain subsided into a dull ache. Just to be replaced by flashes of images he did not wish to see, episodic visions flickering to life before his eyes like that of a movie: _glimpses of an entire city he laid waste to engulfed in flames, bloodcurdling screams from thousands with the decaying stench of sizzling flesh permeating the air so foul, it was enough for his stomach to turn, a familiar silhouette of a figure enshrouded under the cover of nightfall striding away from the destruction, with a chilling air of a coldblooded psychopath fresh who would gladly watch thousands burn without lifting a finger to another hapless victim's screams ringing out in when being baked alive under the sweltering heat of an outstretched hand that he recognized as his own . The repulsive stench of sizzling hair and dissolving flesh melting off the bones of those who had not already been slaughtered, then turning to ash._

 **These visions-, they can't possibly be flashbacks of another lifetime of mine from ages ago, could it?**

The nightmarish visions all in all leaving him in a state of shell-shocked disbelief, the young man was left struggling to come to make sense of what he'd just seen. Surely, the demonic imposing figure he caught a glimpse of in the nightmarish visions simply who just happened to bear a striking resemblance to himself simply had to be that-just a guy who happens to look a lot like me… **Yeah that has to be it... I mean there's no way in hell that's me… seeing how I couldn't have possibly committed all those heinous crimes, right?**

And yet try as he might in vain to deny it, there was no escaping the inevitable truth which sent a dread-inducing chill of dread dripping down his spine at the revelation. That these grisly images were in fact his own flashbacks, memories of a previous lifetime, and that he was indeed the notorious E.N.D-not to mention the most powerful demon ever created from the books of Zeref- a terrifying figure of legend which many feared, if not also revered. Though, he found some consolation at least in being able to recall the other facet of his identity in being Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer, the salamander- Son of Igneel with much of his humanity intact; which was a silver lining, a glimmer of hope in itself he couldn't help but cling on to in perilous desperation.

The fire wizard couldn't however, say the same for the rest of his memories beyond that, in which he was struggling to recall even the faintest recollection about the rest of his, identity of who exactly he was supposed to be, who his parents were -save Igneel -, or his friends for that matter -if he actually had any to begin with.

 **It's all such a blur... Why… why can't I… why can't I seem to remember much of anything else?**

* * *

 _ **A/N: See you in the first chapter!**_


	2. Chapter: 1 Gods, Demons, and Monsters

**The Draconic Demon Within**

* * *

 **Originally for Nalu Lovefest 2017 (on my previous celestialgeekmage account)**

* * *

 **Genres: Drama/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship/Family New Adult Fanfiction**

 **Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Dreams**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu ( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. X Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)**

 **Summary** : _Now faced with the reality of who he is truly is, the son of Igneel must learn to come to terms with the emerging, darker instincts of his new demonic identity- all while navigating through his ever-growing, intense feelings for a particular celestial wizard._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Gods, Demons and Monsters**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here's Chapter 1-enjoy! (Remember these are separated on fanfiction- see links above if on tumblr).**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: You know I unfortunately don't own Fairytail which belongs to the most Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _Italics: Mainly Flashbacks_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 _ **Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket): A/N: (Author's Notes)**_

* * *

" _Monster, how should I feel?_

 _Creatures lie here, looking through the window…"_

 **(Meg & Dia: Monster)**

* * *

"Natsuuuuuu!"

The sound of an anguished cry of Natsu's name snapped him out of his trip down memory lane. Eyes flickered down to take stock of a golden-blonde haired woman-who he had to admit was quite the gorgeous sight for sore eyes-trembling against his chest, her fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt-not to the mention spasms racking her lithe frame, if the tears cascading like rain down her cheeks weren't clue enough.

 **This girl... the one who seems to somehow know my name even though I don't know hers… I don't her and yet I feel like I do. she's crying, and I don't know why but I know I can't shake the feeling I've heard it somewhere before . And for some reason she seems familiar to me like I know her from somewhere I can't place and those I can't stand hear her cry, and would do almost anything for her to be happy again..: for her to smile again which doesn't make sense since I don't know her, even though I'm getting serious vibes that' I should… not to mention the feeling I have some sort of serious connection with her which probably ring more of a bell if I could only just remember…**

The demon lord couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he wasn't able to shake the vibe that he somehow knew this woman from somewhere even if he couldn't particularly recall how ; a profound sense of familiarity of instinctual origin along with a peculiar need to not only protect, but console the weeping angel before him welling up from within.

 **It's so strange…she clearly knows me-what with how she's reacting to the situation-even though I can't clearly recall a dam thing about her- pure of heart as she may be- … which really sucks , seeing how I really don't see how I could ever forget a gorgeous face like hers anytime soon . It's almost like my memory of her along with everyone else has been wiped clean, but somehow I can't help but find myself drawn to her regardless-weird…**

Something was prickling at the back of Natsu's mind-a glimmer of a memory perhaps just then floating on the periphery just out of reach like the missing pieces of a puzzle that was not yet complete; if he only could just fill in the blanks as to how he knew her.

"Natsu- it's me, Lucy. You know who I am, don't you?"

It all snapped into focus then when the memories of whom this girl-this angel was: images of the day they first met, the vibrant joy in her voice when she first joined the guild, their adventures along with those of his other comrades, all came flooding back at the mention of her name.

 **L…ucy? Is it… , could this be the name of the girl in the flashbacks I'm seeing, the one who I felt a deep connection with? That's right, I know her after all. Lucy Heartfilia, one of the brightest stars in my universe, my best friend and partner along with Happy, who I've sworn to always protect practically from the moment we met…**

"Natsu, you remember me, you're not going to hurt me right ? "

 **Damn, does she ever sound distressed out of her mind…breaks my heart…**

"Please Natsu-you have to remember!"

Lucy's distraught, plea-infused call of his name snapped him out of his reverie, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Shh Lucy… it's all right-of course I remember you," Natsu rumbled a moment later, voice soothing the way he would someone who woke out of a nightmare; from his heart clenching at the sound of her urgent distress rising an octave. " I'd never hurt you." Arms meanwhile were moving to draw his partner more securely against him, one finding its way around the swell of her back; the other cradling her head without so much of a second thought when the inherent protective instinct to keep her safe from harm- not to mention Happy- above all else stirring in his chest grew in tenfold.

"Natsu… Oh thank God!" Came Lucy's sob desolate enough to tug the fire wizard's heart strings, though not without a twinge of relief to lift his spirits a little. "I don't know what I do if I lost you!"

"Hey now , let's not get carried away weirdo," He fired back, lighthearted words laced with a dulcet undertone most often only reserved for those he had intimate-not to mention profound bond with-which to his relief still sounded the same. "You're not gonna lose me- promise."

"Natsu- you somehow-you somehow always know the right thing to say during times like these, don't you? Makes me… Oh God-!"

Robust hands were stroking along a soothing path through Lucy's downy curtain of luxurious tresses down her spine when she- broke off into wordless sobs, to match the hushed words of encouragement overflowing through his lips.

"Shh Luce… it's all right , I'm here and I promise I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you safe- I won't let anything happen to you. Shhh…"

"I know you will Natsu… I don't doubt that…"

The zodiac was peeking up at her partner under the fringe of her lashes in keen earnest then through those gorgeous liquid caramel depths of hers , the sight of which enough for his breath to catch in throat.

 **God she's so gorgeous… it's nuff' to take my breath away-quite literally I might add.**

"Yeah?" Natsu rumbled , swallowing the lump in his throat at the same of Lucy's resounding hum of assent. "Well I'm glad to be of service then-and that you remembered. You know I'm always here for Lucy-never forget that."

"I won't and I hope you know that it's the same for me in regards to you- I'm always here for you Natsu."

"I do-I'll never forget that."

"Good… It's so weird though."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You look so different and yet almost exactly the same as before" The astral mage's words were almost brittle- **pretty much what you'd might expect after hours of crying, though with the hint of optimism I so desperately need right now**. "Like you, the same Natsu we've always known if that makes sense."

" _Sorta… I guess,_ " Natsu wanted to say, would have if the words didn't weren't lodged in the back of his throat, after finding none when he couldn't respond out of not quite believing it himself. Letting his hands continue their ministrations, eyes instead flickered over to which they widened when finally catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. There staring back at him through the optic panes of the glass was the mirror image of the young man- stripped bare from above the waist - with quite the breathtaking sight for sore eyes in his arms-albeit not without his appearance being greatly altered in this new ghastly physical form.

He still resembled himself yet was clearly so different at the same time: ink-black tattoo -like patterns spiderwebbing along his skin to slide over his arms to shoulders; not to mention along the sides of his torso with a few on the curve of his cheeks accentuated by obsidian horns curling back into his rosy mane to boot-as if the rouge, dragon-like appendages unfurling from the base of his spine wasn't enough. All in all, the demon lord's transformation was quite troubling, a shock to his system to say the least-though what unnerved him the most were the eyes. His irises, once the most brilliant hue of onyx-green were now startling shades of scarlet much to his abject horror which was all too terrifyingly surreal to take manifesting itself through the shudder racking his frame.

 **I'm a monster…** Salamander 'sinner voice moaned to himself in dread, burying his head in the crook of Lucy's neck as if to seek comfort in her proximity from the world outside ; pausing for a moment to inhale her ever-changing-yet-all-too-familiar-scent of honey-and lilac all the while, almost enough to stave off the bile threatening to rise up his throat-almost. Natsu would have been content to simply let his best friend's soothing aroma wash over him fully , lulling him into a Zen-like state of calm if not for such dire circumstances.

 **Luce smells so good-but holy crap I I'm E.N.D! This guy in the mirror-this cold-blooded demon I see going on murderous rampage in my flashbacks has been me all along! I mean it's not like I didn't know from before what with Zeref-the bastard- but still this doesn't make any of this less hard to take in.**

Lucy however, seemed to meanwhile have a completely different take on his most recent transformation.

"Oh Natsu, you've been through the ringer today haven't you? This transformation… it's so different, quite the stark contrast from what you're used to seeing when you look in the mirror, isn't it?"

 **Ain't that the truth..**.

"No wonder you seem so shaken up right now-but you know what? "It's okay… you're still you-still the same person on the inside," The summoner mused, sympathetic words ringing with the upmost sincerity bringing the fire wizard a sense of truth-infused clarity for that he'd lost sight of in the midst of his identity crisis. He was a demon, one of Zeref's strongest creations to be exact- yes, that was a fact , but he also knew that demon, that cold-blooded figure seen in visions was only played a small role in terms of who he truly was.

 **I'm not just a demon or one of Zeref's creations, I'm also a dragonslayer-son of Igneel- plus a proud and full-fledged member of Fairytail to boot- with so many people I care about -not to mention Lucy and Happy, who I'll always do everything in my power to keep safe**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's all for now folks- Chapter 2 (aka the continuation of this chapter with more to come) will be up ASAP! Be sure to let me know what you think by leaving a review, and don't forget to like, reblog, and share plus follow me- plus check out the rest of my writing! (See above links in this post plus bio sidebar if on tumblr ). All right, thanks for stopping by-ta ta for now!**_


	3. Incinerate: A Demon's Protective Rage

**The Draconic Demon Within (Originally for Nalu Lovefest 2017 on previous celestialgeekmage accounts and Angst Week 2015 on Twishadowhunter/teamedwardjace2 in the past and Vera's April 2018 Prompt challenge on cosmicdragonwizard account )**

* * *

 **Genres: Drama/Angst, Hurt/Comfort,Romance, Friendship/Family New Adult Fanfiction**

 **Vera's April 2018 Prompts: Soul, Empyrean, Savage, Memory, Trust, Fear, Unstoppable , Resilient, Supernatural (Implied) Lost (Implied) and Loathing.**

 **Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Dreams**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)**

 **Summary:** _Now faced with the reality of who he is truly is, the son of Igneel must contend with the new darker instincts of his new demonic identity- all while navigating through his ever-growing, intense feelings for a particular celestial wizard. Originally a Submission (semi -au) for Nalu lovefest 2017 (on my previous celestialgeekmage account. (Also was on my earliest previous accounts of teamedwardjace/Twishadowhunter in the past. Also part of Vera's April 2018 prompt challenge from fic-writers appreciation on cosmicdragonwizard)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Incinerate: A Demon's Protective Rage**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey all, here's the next installment of The Draconic Demon Within! It was originally part of what was a longer first chapter, but has since been further revised and divided into more chapters (along with others)— enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You know I unfortunately don't own Fairytail which belongs to the most Hiro-sensei instead!**_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _Italics: Mainly Flashbacks_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 _ **Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket): A/N: (Author's Notes)**_

* * *

" _And she's thinking of rage, like an ember or a burning acid swallowing up her knotted viscera. Blindness like the kind that leads men to perpetrate horrors, animal drunkenness, the jungles of the mind. "_

 **(Alden Bell: The Reapers Are The Angels, Reaper Series)**

 _"If you lay a hand on her, I will destroy you. I will rip your head off with my bare hands and watch you burn in the sun ."_

 **(Dimitri Belikov: Vampire Academy, Book 1)**

 _ **(What'd you know? Found two quotes that really fit the overall tone of this chapter again)**_

* * *

" You okay Natsu?"

Lucy's gentle call of Natsu's name broke through his reverie bringing his attention back to the present."

"Yeah Luce, just trying to figure out how to wrap my head around all this" came Natsu's reply, sincere words nothing but reassuring. The dragonslayer knew he mostly wasn't one to lie, but also didn't wish to run the of risk alarming his best friend any further than she was .

Besides, I am actually okay—for the most part . Just gotta try and stay positive for Lucy's sake.

Natsu did notice however, that if he concentrated just enough, he could actually will the newly-sprouted leathery wings to retract just enough until they were gone completely— a tremendous relief if nothing to say the least .

"What about you? How are ya ' holding up?"

"Not entirely well, but a bit better with you here . "

"I know, it's a lot to take in right now—believe me. But I promise we're gonna be okay."

"There's not a doubt in my mind but what're we going to do?"

"We'll figure it—"

The sound of approaching footsteps echoing on stone broke through their conversation putting Natsu's senses on high alert. It was then to the realization dawned upon the fire demon that in all the mayhem, he'd forgotten they weren't alone; mentally cursing himself for having let such a critical fact slip his mind. Not to mention the sinking knot in settling the pit of his stomach when it was the demon Tempester, Natsu lifted his head to see striding towards them with a sinister expression; which raised his hackles enough for his lips to pull back revealing a flash of canines in a savage show of teeth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He growled, a flare of stonecold fury ticking through scarlet eyes, The sound of his warning was downright ferocious, not to mention lethal with the threat of violence if the other etherious even so much as tried to lay a hand on Lucy. "Stay the hell away from us!"

Tempester merely raised a hand in response as if to silence him, clearly not deter any of Natsu's feral growls ripping from his chest.

"Easy there Lord E.N.D— no need to be so hostile" The etherious's voice was seemingly unruffled , a chillingly stark contrast to the malicious smile gracing his lips—so much so it sent off alarm bells off in Natsu's head. "I only wished to officially welcome you to our ranks as Master for which congratulations are in order. You've finally returned home to us, all while starting to realize your true potential in the process—though we didn't know it was you at first. Still, it's good to have you back after being away so long Now allow me to be of service by disposing of the celestial wizard for you as an act of good faith."

The thinly- veiled threat kicked Natsu's already fiercely protective instincts to keep Lucy safe into high-gear, manifesting in another guttural snarl of bestial proportions he let loose when his arms automatically tightened against her of their own accord at the same time.

"Touch her you bastard and I swear I'll burn ya' to a crisp!"

 **If he even tries anything... I swear to God...**

Something strange seemed to stirring within Natsu just then, the infinite possibilities of all the unimaginable amount of the blood he could spill if the other demon didn't heed the warning ; appealing to a darker part of him that was once dormant. His words clearly seemed to fall on deaf ears however, when Tempester took another step forward—which only served to make the dragonslayer's blood boil.

"Hey! didn't you hear what I just said? stay back—don't come any closer!" Natsu hissed, baleful voice laced with venom that bordered on lethal. "Unless you want me to incinerate you you stand." One of his hands not pressed against Lucy's back was immediately engulfed in flames to empathize his point at the same time.

 **Pretty sure I could quite literally roast this guy if I have to. I'm not afraid to have little blood on my hands if it means protecting Lucy.**

The ominous-sounding, residual, voice Natsu heard earlier seemed to stir again ; whispers echoing in the recesses his mind of just how easy it would be to set Tempester blaze, quite literally going up in flames without so much as being touched. Thoughts swimming, tempting Zeref's most powerful etheriouswith sadistic images of sizzling flesh melting off bone, blood vessels rupturing, liquified internal organs being broiled from the inside out until there was nothing left of the worthless lesser demon- scum known as Calamity but a charred pile of ashes. Oh the demon lord thirsted for this bastard's blood, how he's—-

 **Wait— just what the hell am I thinking?! Natsu railed against himself. I may be a demon, but I'm not some bloodthirsty monster! Butchering people like that ain't my style—not anymore anyway. God... what's wrong with me? Still , I'm gonna keep Lucy safe regardless of who or what I am.**

"Master, if you just hand the girl over me I promise to make her death as swift and painless as possible."

Tempester's coldblooded voice snapped the fire wizard out of his reverrie.

"Not a chance! There's no way in hell that I'm giving Lucy up to you!"

"Oh? Is that you already exercising your authority I hear?" Tempester praised, words pulling the corner of lips up into a smirk as if caught was between genuine amusement and pride. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah? Well that's just too damn bad, cuz I couldn't give a crap bout being your stupid master!"

" Yes, well, you might feel that way now but you'll change your mind— you'll see. It's only a matter of time before you realize who you're truly meant to be and help restore our guild. Not to mention remake this pathetic world in our image."

It was then that Lucy finally opted to speak up who no doubt probably had been watching the tense encounter with uneasy eyes up until this point.

"You're clearly out of your mind if that's what you think Natsu is all about!" She seethed , honey-brown eyes, alight with a obstinate fire. "Don't you dare you talk about Natsu as if you know him! He's not the monster you say he is—not anymore!"

"Oh really? That so, little girl?" Tempester's scoffed , disdain colouring his patronizing tone. " Now tell me— why should I listen to pointless chatter from a pathetic human like you ?

"Cuz she's right,"The son of Igneel's words rang with steely conviction when he chimed in response to the other etherious . "And definitely not pathetic. In fact, hearing you run your god damn rotten mouth about her like that makes me want to help her bash your ugly face in." Hearing Lucy's words of faith was honestly enough for his heart to trill, Tempester's of utter contempt in regards to his best friend for his blood to boil; All in all, steeling his nerves for combat.

"Yeah? I'd sure as hell like to see that!"

"Oh, you will— trust me."

His body automatically steeling himself for battle, Natsu pledged a vow to keep his the celestial mage safe from harm.

 **No matter what happens, I swear I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect Lucy and to fight this darker part of me for everyone's sake . I will prove this Calamity bastard who think he knows me wrong, not to mention make everyone I love and care for proud— especially Igneel, Lucy and Happy.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's Chapter 2 folks-hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review ! The next chapter should be up ASAP once I'm able to begin work on it. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other works including Tantric Flames (with the writing process for Chapter 6 underway). (Respective links above along with the rest of my writing in tumblr post, side bars and bio of my blog of on tumblr . Also on Fanfiction profile of the same name except as MillenialStargazer ). All right y'all, that's all for now! Many thanks to all those who've been supporting me and my writing thus far—stay tuned for more! Peace out!**_


	4. Chapter 3: When A Star Dies

**The Draconic Demon Within (Originally for Nalu Lovefest 2017 on previous celestialgeekmage accounts and Angst Week 2015 on Twishadowhunter/teamedwardjace2 in the past and Vera's April 2018 Prompt challenge on cosmicdragonwizard account )**

* * *

 **Genres: Romance,** **Friendship/Family,** **Drama/Angst, Hurt/ Comfort, & New Adult Fanfiction**

 **Vera's April 2018 Prompts: Soul, Empyrean, Savage, Memory, Trust, Fear, Unstoppable , Resilient, Supernatural (Implied) Lost (Implied) and Loathing.**

 **Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Dreams**

 **Nalu Week 2019 Prompts (Implied:) Lost, Curse, Trial, Treasure, Chance and possibly Bare.**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)**

 **Summary:** _Now faced with the reality of who he is truly is, the son of Igneel must contend with the new darker instincts of his new demonic identity- all while navigating through his ever-growing, intense feelings for a particular celestial wizard. Originally a Submission (semi -au) for Nalu lovefest 2017 (on my previous celestialgeekmage account and now an entry for nalu week 2019 with chapter 3. (Also was on my earliest previous accounts of teamedwardjace/Twishadowhunter in the past. Also part of Vera's April 2018 prompt challenge from fic-writers appreciation on cosmicdragonwizard)._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: When A Star Dies**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl MillennialStarGazer back again! This time, it's with another installment of TDDW which is also happens one of my entries weeks for Nalu week 2019. I was actually working on Chapter 3 along with those for my other fics (including WIPs) on my ipod . Took me some time to finish on account my other writing projects and responsibilities in my life**_ _ **—**_ _ **though I'm glad that this chapter's finally posted. This chapter's title was inspired by A Billion Stars Died Today from the incredible Nights Amore who's one of my favourite modern composers. (This evocative score and other tracks can be found on youtube). Oh and major kudos to my friends/mutual's Bmarvels and doginshoe for taking the time to be my betas whose positive feedback helped me to further develop and improve this chapter during its draft stage. Your help was invaluable**_ _ **—**_ _ **thanks so much ladies! Anyways, without further ado , here's chapter 3**_ _ **—**_ _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Fairytail does not belong to me, but to the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this work of love wouldn't be possible.**_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes (or flashback dialogue)_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 _ **Bolded Italics: Empathized, stylized Word(s) or bloodythirsty fantasies**_

 ** _Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this chapter )._**

* * *

" _The stars are not wanted now;_

 _put out every one,_

 _Pack up the moon and_

 _dismantle the sun;_

 _Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;_

 _For nothing now can ever come to any good."_

 **(W.H. Auden: Funeral Blues)**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _"Lucyyyyy!"_

 _Natsu's alarmed scream of Lucy's name rang out. Arms were catching his partner before she hit the ground. Just minutes before , the duo found themselves in the midst of a_ _grueling_ _stand off against two of Tartarus most notorious demons. Natsu versus Jackal ; Lucy versus Tempester who she battled with a valiant proficiency that her best friend or any other team would be immensely proud of;_

" _Whoosh and Whirl."_

 _Only to be to no avail when a summoned whirlwind slammed into her light frame at the full force of a freight train before she could even blink._

" _Lucy— can you hear me?"_

" _Please Luce— you gotta be okay! You.. can't... be gone... just can't be. If I Lose you...God! I can't... not again!"_

 _Brittle words spilled from the lips of a tortured man rocking back and forth with a broken angel in his arms who never seemed so fragile._

 **My god... this pain... feels like everything is being blown apart!** _How viciously ironic those words proved to be. Natsu's entire world truly did seem to be crumbling around him._

" _Lucy...open...your eyes.." He gasped, frantic air being ripped from his lungs ." Let... me.. know.. you're okay!... I'm .. begging ya'... just stay with ...me..._ _ **Please**_?" _The fire wizard's desolate voice broke on the last word. Gods above, what he wouldn't give to see or hear any vital signs of life from in motionless woman in his arms ; a single breath , a heartbeat or two, a twitch of fingers—anything! Honestly, he couldn't fathom how his life would have any meaning if his best friend's light was torn away from him._

 _ **Don't think I'd be able to go on...**_

 _It was then E.n.d realized his world would be so much darker without Lucy's guiding light— nothing more than a starless void. Not to mention, the indescribable , excruciating torment that would haunt their friends for years at a time if she didn't survive._

 **I couldn't stand to see them suffer like that. Luce has to survive — not just for my sake, but her own and the others… Please let her... what the hell?!**

 _The unwelcome noise of steady, advancing footsteps broke through Natsu's reverie ; whose head whipped towards Jackal with a baleful growl._

" _ **No— get away!"**_

" _Ooh- look at you barring your fangs at us like that!" Jackal was still sauntering towards the other wizards at a measured pace._

" _Stay back!" The menacing snarl salamander slayer let loose in warning was positively bestial. Not to mention, his arms were automatically tightening around Lucy— sheer natural protective instinct. "Don't ya' dare come any closer!"_

 **That bastard better leave us alone..**

 _Good God how his fingers were just itching to char that infuriating , cocky smirk off the other demon's pathetic face._

 **But doing that would mean letting go out of Lucy and leaving her unprotected out in the open— not happening .**

" _Well aren't you quite the big, scary, menacing demon'," came Jackal's answering taunt, eyes flashing in sinister amusement._

" _I said stay back..."_

" _Yeah, I don't think so," said Tartaros underling let out a taunting cackle of glee; which only served to boil the blood in Natsu's veins._

" _Urghh–leave us alone or I'll literally burn the both of ya' to a pile of ashes for what you did to Lucy! "_

 **Can't help but seriously want to tear them limb from limb right now...**

 _Spasms racked the hybrid's sinewy frame at the same time as visceral images were flooding his brain from rising bloodlust._

 _ **Shredded remnants of flesh hanging from what was left of Jackal and Tempster's throat, a flash of extending talons.; spurting blood , hands instinctively pressing against punctured jugulars in frantic vain, agonized noises of agonized gurgling that were savagely pleasing to the ear. All for daring to lay a hand on the woman most precious—**_

 **Enough! God.. What the hell is wrong with me? And all these unexpected and strange, bloodthirsty instincts .. where are they coming from?! I mean sure I've been enraged enough to want avenge or thrash those who harmed my friends! But never the urge to kill —save for Jellal... and even that wasn't as graphic!**

" _Lost in thought?"_

 _Jackal's taunting voice cut through E.n.d.'s reverie._

" _Bastard— just leave us alone already!" His response was an incensed roar that was raising several octaves. "Why's that's so hard for ya' to get through your thick skull? As for my best friend— you'd better hope her heart's still beating or swear to God, I'll —"_

 _"Jesus ... " The other demon muttered, his otherwise airy words laced with mild exasperation._

" _Why are you so hung up over this celestial wizard of yours? Seriously dude... ya' might be one of the most powerful demons ever created— but you're kind of_ _harshin' my vibe . Just chill.."_

 **Scumbag… I'm either gonna save Lucy or avenge her...**

" _Look- no need to seem like you wanna rip our heads off, okay? Your woman's gonna be just fine. She's not dead— only unconscious. Hell, she's even got a pulse . Check for yourself if you don't believe me."_

" _Go to hell!" Natsu spat, words dripping with lethal venom." I don't take orders from sadistic psychopaths! And you'd honestly better not be lying!"_

" _I'm not. Just check, would ya'?"_

 _Not trusting Jackal's claim , the fire demon lowered his head to press an ear against Lucy's chest; just for shock to shoot through his veins when what could only be the most precious noise in the entire universe could be heard — the steady beat of her heart!_

 **Lucy's really okay?**

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it- chapter 3 folks! Fun fact about the title of this chapter: As you're aware, the title was inspired by previously mentioned score of the same name; Not to mention, how aptly-named this installment is if the events of this chapter, Lucy's type of magic and 's mindset are anything to go by. Not only is Lucy a celestial wizard, but she also happens to one of the precious lights or stars in Natsu/E.n.d.'s universe which he couldn't bear to lose if it were to be blotted out (from a metaphorical sense of course). Nor would he ever wish for his friends to suffer that kind of pain (as seen in the original anime/manga and sequel) . Hence why one of our favourite demons was so distraught when he truly believed Lucy to be possibly dead. Anyways, just thought I would provide a little more insight for those who were wondering.**_

 _ **All right, that's all for now. as always, don't forget to let me know what you think, like, reblog and share! Oh and be sure to stay tuned tuned for the next chapter which will up ASAP once there's a chance for the writing process to start . Feel free to check out the rest of my writing as well! (Corresponding links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. See other writing platforms for links as well! ) All right, that's it for now! Until next time— take care!**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Demon's All-Consuming Rage

**The Draconic Demon Within**

* * *

 **Genres: Romance,** **Friendship/Family,** **Drama/Angst, Hurt/ Comfort, & New Adult Fanfiction**

 **Vera's April 2018 Prompts: Soul, Empyrean, Savage, Memory, Trust, Fear, Unstoppable , Resilient, Supernatural (Implied) Lost (Implied) and Loathing.**

 **Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Dreams**

 **Nalu Week 2019 Prompts (Implied:) Lost, Curse, Trial, Treasure, Chance and possibly Bare.**

 **Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

 **Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)**

 **Summary:** _Now faced with the reality of who he is truly is, the son of Igneel must contend with the new darker instincts of his new demonic identity- all while navigating through his ever-growing, intense feelings for a particular celestial wizard. Originally a Submission (semi -au) for Nalu lovefest 2017 (on my previous celestialgeekmage account and now an entry for nalu week 2019 with chapter 3. (Also was on my earliest previous accounts of teamedwardjace/Twishadowhunter in the past. Also part of Vera's April 2018 prompt challenge from fic-writers appreciation on cosmicdragonwizard)._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Demon's All- Consuming Rage**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl back again with another installment of TTDW! Fun fact: Being temporarily off work for a few weeks due to pandemic has provided some extra free time to edit and posta new chapter for this fic ( which is on account of the temporary closures of public institutions, and public spaces along with non-essential businesses/services in Ontario-the Canadian province I'm from). This isn't to suggest I'm not without fear or concern about the pandemic or potential effects on global infrastructure but at least I'm mostly coping as best as anyone can at this time. Hope you guys are all too. ( A bit more on this in the A/N at the end of this chapter .) Anyway, hope that this chapter and my other fanfics along with those from amazing writers can help you all while stuck at home. All right, that's pretty much my whole spiel for now. Without further ado, here's Chapter 4 of TTDW-Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Fairytail does not belong to me, but to the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this work of love wouldn't be possible.**_

* * *

 **Legend:**

 _Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes (or flashback dialogue)_

 **Bold: First Person Thoughts**

 _ **Bolded Italics: Empathized, stylized Word(s) or bloodthirsty fantasies**_

 _ **Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this chapter ).**_

* * *

" _Your body is full of rage._

 _Every sinew. It is easy to read._

 _You speak volumes with a clenched fist."_

 **(** **Paolo Bacigalupi: The Drowned Cities** **)**

* * *

" _Seriously? Luce's alive?_

 **That…. I can't...**

 _A wave of overjoyed relief was washing over Natsu from the spectacular news about his best friend still breathing._

" _Hear that Luce?!" He sobbed, not bothering to wipe the moisture from his eyes." You're alive and gonna be okay— Thank God! Really... don't ... know what I'd do without ya…," Scarlet-red eyes remained focused/trained on the face on the motionless angel in his arms._

" _Pretty sure the guild and the rest of the people we know would be just as devastated if they lost such an incredible person and wizard . Glad you're okay either way though." Natsu's hands were stroking sweat-plastered strands of Lucy's hair back from her eyes with delicate care ._

 **Really glad she's still in fact alive and kicking…**

 _In that very moment , it was as if the world had fallen away; leaving just the two of them. Nothing else seemed to matter then . Not cold-blooded enemies in the room, or the recent battle just moments before; Not even E.n.d's unnerving metamorphosis. Just a dragon-demon and his most precious star with those subtle breaths, the visible rise and fall of her chest that somehow escaped any kind of major notice before._

 _ **Words can't even describe how relieved I am .**_ _Digits combed through Lucy's blonde tresses from crown to tip in a physical display of tender affection._

 **Hmm... Lucy's hair feels really nice.** _Natsu couldn't help but marvel at texture of her beneath his fingertips ._ _ **D**_ **on't think I've ever stopped to fully appreciate it before .**

" _Gotta say that your hair feels really nice, Luce." Natsu voiced this innermost thoughts aloud; though his words were coming in soft. ."Smells real amazin' too."_

 _Damn was the appealing fragrance of jasmine with a hint of cyclamen flooding his senses beyond intoxicating."like jasmine and that other flower we saw once— cyclamen, I think. . You've been using a new scented shampoo again, I see. Not that I'm complainin'."_

" _Psh—Listen to me" Natsu tacked on with a rueful chuckle that was still a bit thick from all that weeping before. " Gettin' all sentimental and crap. Hell... stripper would never even let me live it down if he heard . Still be damn proud of you though just like I am for how well you handled yourself in battle. Why don't we tell him all about it once you're awake and we're out of here?. Bet he'd like that . Till then, the two of us just need to sit tight and figure out our next move, okay?"_

 **Wait** _ **...**_

 _The fire demon's hands continued their fond movements- only for blood to freeze in his veins when noticing an unsightly contusion on Lucy's forehead; accented by a small gash just above her brow._

 _ **When did this happen? I swear those injuries hadn't there been seconds before**_ _.. ._

 _Crimson eyes scanned his best friend's battered frame for further damage in alarm ._ **My God** _... Natsu's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the line of discolorations on her legs . Not to mention all those scratches along with the small gash peeking out through the tattered remains of Lucy's Star dress ._

 _"Oh Luce..." He sighed, remorseful voice breaking on her name. " I can see that you're in pretty rough shape right now. I'm so sorry. Honestly don't know how or why you had a delayed reaction to all the damage. But this wouldn't have happened if I only had grabbed you and run or got your spirits to transport you to their world, Hell— Maybe we could've both escaped and I could've helped kept you safe while figuring out this new demon form means for us together. Anyways, time to put pressure on your wound."_

 _A hand tore a loose piece of fabric to apply pressure on the hemorrhaging wound. "See? You'll be okay . Gonna get ya' all fixed up and good as new in no time ."_

 **Damn Luce stills looks like an angel to me,** _Natsu mused in reverent admiration_. **Even with those injuries...**

" _Ooh- how cute!" Jackal's derisive voice pulled cut through the other demon's reverie; whose arms automatically protectively tightened around Lucy's frame out of fierce instinct-automatic without a second though. Not to mention those two pair of eyes he could sense on him that set him on edge."_

" _Aw Damn." Jackal broke in again with a gleeful taunt that bordered on sadistic."That poor,pretty girl of you is covered in ugly bruises and scratches, Dragneel."_

 **That little ...**

 _Natsu's head automatically snapped around to meet Jackal with a baleful snarl. Damn was that all that black rage roaring in his veins all too consuming._

 _"There's that growling again" Jackal cackled, clearly unfazed at by the alpha demon's bared canines ." Bared fangs and what not. Such a shame what happened to Blondie here , or is it? You really did a number on her, huh Tempester?"_

" _Huh," Tempester mused, bland disinterest colouring his tone."it seems I did . Kind of forgot that my curses can sometimes have o delayed side effects on people . Who knows? That pathetic wrench might even have internal bleeding._

 _"You goddamned bastard!" The flame- eater raged, fury boiling over. "Lucy ain't pathetic or some kind of toy to play with ... God.. All those injuries… are you fault and . I swear that You're both gonna pay for what you did to her!"_

 _"Oh-You think so?" Jackal scoffed with let out another infantilizing laugh —beyond infuriating ._

 _"Someone's rattled." Tempster pointed out, listless eyes trained on the stone-brick wall ahead. "Unfortunate."_

 _"You don't say," Jackal deadpanned, with a disdainful roll of the eyes ."But seriously though , E.N.D, do you even hear yourself? .I mean getting all riled up over a human girl in that way —talk about pathetic. Sure said girl is extremely beautiful with a killer bod and feisty personality to boot—I'll give you that. But is she worth losing your cool over or fraternizing with? I don't think so and neither should you . God knows all that pent up rage and aggression would be far more suited for another cause. Not to mention, you'd better off without her life tainting your judgement and hindering your full potential as the most powerful of all etherious. So let's resolve this, shall we? Hand over the celestial wizard and I'll gladly dispose of her for you . Sound good?"_

" ' _Sound good?! ' Sound good'?! Are you kidding me?!"_

 _Good God did those last words only serve to incense the snarling dragon further._

 _" There's no way in hell I'm gonna give Lucy up or let either of you touch her!"_

 _"Come on Dragneel-be reasonable."_

 _"No-rot in hell!"_

 _"Oh honestly E.N.D.-"_

 _"My name is Natsu!"_

 _"Well okay then, Natsu— Just calm down ." Jackal's couldn't seem to resist reprimanding the fire demon; as if he were some errant child pitching a fit ."You're being ridiculous. Anyways, tell you what. I promise to make her death as qui-"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _" Quick and mostly painless..."_

 _"_ _ **I said shut up!"**_ _En.d's voice rose to an ear-splitting roar that could've struck terror into the hearts of the gods themselves. "Try anything on her and I swear I'll kill you!"_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well that's Chapter 4 folks- hope you enjoyed! Now a bit more about the pandemic situation in Ontario . Like many other provinces and countries around the world,, the government of Ontario has opted to shut down/ temporarily close non-essential services, businesses, public spaces and institutions to help curb the spread of the virus for a few weeks (or more) before spring break. Such institutions include all schools and childcare centres/ services in those settings which applies to the childcare company I'm currently employed with. You know on account of most of their centres and programs being based in public schools. (Independently-run Daycares also remain closed. And yes i'm a ECE by trade for any who were wondering or didn't already). Schools and child cares were tentatively scheduled to reopen after April 5th; though the closures have been extended for another month (according to Doug Ford (the premier/leader of Ontario). Not ideal but at least it gives me some extra time for me to work on things alongside my writing(i.e editing upcoming chapters for fics and WIPS). All right folks, that's all I have to say on that subject.**_

 _ **As usual, please feel free to**_ _ **let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review , through a reblog or by any other means. Be sure to check out the rest of my writing while staying tuned for future updates of my fics and new projects along the way! (Links above, in the navigation and in bio If on tumblr . Also on fanfiction.) Anyway, take care and stay safe! Ta ta for now!**_


End file.
